


Training

by Viridian5



Series: Touched [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Character of Color, Drama, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-16
Updated: 2001-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictor is getting one hell of an education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Te for beta.
> 
> Another story helped along by Gravity Kills' _Perversion_. It's a good album to write certain kinds of sex scenes to.

Another damned training session. Cable had a real hard-on for them. Ric just felt bored. Of course, it didn't help that he'd somehow figured out the attack pattern the 'bots were using, knew what directions they'd strike from, and could pick them off in his sleep. He just about was. 6 a.m. Have mercy.

But he kind of liked blowing the battledroids away, the banging and crashing sounds they made as they hit the floor and walls in pieces. It worried him sometimes that he enjoyed destroying things so much, even beyond the feeling of release letting his power out like this gave him. Sometimes his power left him feeling too much like a twisted rubber band stretched too tight.

Though some of the tightness and twisting feeling were due to his uniform. Who was the idiot who decided that Ric's costume would involve a tight bodysuit? Oh, yeah, that would be Ric. All the super-heroing was eroding his good sense. Mutants are a hated minority, so let's self-identify by wearing tight, brightly-colored Spandex. Make ourselves obvious targets. Villains no doubt trembled at the sight of Boomer in her neon pink and lemon yellow catsuit, though maybe not for the reasons she thought.

They'd be better off wearing a reinforced version of street clothes so they could slip in and slip out of situations unnoticed when the fireworks weren't going on. Though 'Star's many blades would be hard to pass off.

He wasn't sure he should think about 'Star right now or 'Star's attempts to slowly acclimatize him to being touched, which freaked him out, made him nervous, and gave him a warm feeling all at once. 'Star did a pat on the shoulder here, a ruffling of hair there... leading Ric to wonder if one day, when 'Star felt the time was right, if one next step would be sticking his hand down Ric's pants... then walking away. Just like recon, pushing your way further and further into foreign territory to get the lay of the land.

So to speak.

He stared at 'Star, who picked off 'bot opponents with his usual weirdly calm ferocity. Sometimes Ric could even admit to himself that he lusted after 'Star along with liking him, which just wasn't part of Ric's usual behavior towards friends.

"Are we boring you?" Cable shouted.

Ric, tired of blowing 'droids away, made his vibe power do a little twist inside the thing's shell, shaking it apart from the inside. It fell in a heap. "In a word? Yeah."

"A little attention would be good."

"What's your problem? I'm taking them out!"

"I don't want you bringing your personal problems to the battlefield!"

Ric nonchalantly "killed" the battlebot trying to sneak up on him and asked, "Why should I change things now?"

Cable snarled back in answer.

Ric sighed, thinking, "Bite me, old man." Why would anyone code name himself Cable anyway? What was his power, that he had more channels available than regular TV?

Suddenly 'Star leapt at him and started to fight him. "What the hell are you doing?" Ric asked as he fought back.

'Star looked intent and calm. And lethal. "Making it more interesting."

'Star's sword slashed at his head, and he dodged fast enough to avoid having his skull chopped in half but not enough to avoid losing some hair. Not that anyone would notice with his current cut, but that wasn't the point. Point was that 'Star wasn't pulling his punches; he was dead serious. Accent on the "dead." It was a show of respect on 'Star's part, but it could also leave Ric really dead. And Ric couldn't let loose all the way in response because his power, given free rein, would pulverize anything in its path.

When Ric put more force into his vibe shots, he could swear that 'Star smiled. He tagged 'Star a few times, harder each time, but 'Star kept on coming, kept slashing around in a way that would seriously wound or kill, even as they both continued fighting off the robots at the same time. What the hell was Cable doing during all of this?

Something hit Ric's head hard, rattling his brains, and he lost his place. It hurt, they kept hurting him, and he needed to hurt back, push harder, try to nail the bastards who put him in the machine to control him. He had to let it all out, and it felt so good to release it. The tension in his body loosened as his power rushed free. Then his head cleared, and he remembered that this was _'Star_, and he tried to pull it off course, pull his vibe punch, by sheer will. It was too much to draw back into him, so he tried to shunt as much as he could into the battle drones around them.

Ric succeeded to some extent. The force directed at 'Star dissipated a little and moved to the side enough to clip 'Star instead of hitting him straight on, but it still threw him into the wall so hard that he bounced off, then bounced three more times hitting the floor, finally coming to a stop face-down. Then he didn't move, a crumpled island of color, flesh, and silky hair in an ocean of battered, gunmetal gray 'droid shells and guts.

Ric ran over, though he still kept his power waiting and his hands ready in case 'Star was shamming and wanted to keep going. And how sick was it that he had to think about that happening? 'Star twitched, shook his head a few times, then looked up and grinned crazily, blood dripping from his nose. He looked _jazzed_.

Ric just felt sick, though he kept his hands together like a gun, ready to fire, in case 'Star started again. "Are we done here?" he asked, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice.

"Yes," 'Star answered, shaking himself with what looked like excitement from the light in his eyes. "I rolled with the blow, and you pulled it, yet you still nearly killed me."

Cable looked really interested by what Ric had done, which led to badness every time. He tried to avoid interesting Cable, since an interested Cable meant more practices, more tests, more stupid burning hoops to jump through. It was much safer and easier to disappoint him.

"Let's hit the showers everyone," Cable said. "We've had enough."

Though Sam looked like he wanted to have a long talk with Cable later.

Sam could do that. Ric intended to find a dark corner of the locker area to freak out in.

Which he did, even refusing Sam's efforts to draw him out. He needed to be alone for a bit. Ric leaned back against the wall and tried to calm himself. He had to do better; he had to hold himself back. Always.

'Star walked toward Ric slowly. 'Star pulled his bracers free and set them down on the bench, then did the same with his belt and shoulder guards. He whipped his helmet off, making his coppery-blond hair fly, and just about tossed it away. Every movement seemed charged with electricity. He licked his own blood from his lip and grinned.

To his shock, Ric went hard. Over blood? He had a big problem. 'Star had to know that. "I would have killed you if I hadn't managed to pull it a bit and you hadn't rolled with it in time. I almost sent you through the wall!"

'Star's smile deepened, turned almost lethal. "I know. I'm proud of you, Julio." Then he had Ric pinned to the wall. And he was hard and pressing himself deliberately against Ric's erection.

Oh. God. "Shatty."

'Star just about sparked with lust and excitement. "Now. Now is right."

Bypassing several steps, but he couldn't remember what his problem had been while he had however many pounds of amorous, horny, bio-engineered muscle pressing him enthusiastically against a wall and devouring his mouth. 'Star tasted almost metallic, but it was exotic instead of freaky. Of course, at the moment it would take a hell of a lot to put him off.

He felt 'Star's hand at his crotch and got pissed off over the bodysuit thing all over again. No easy way to unfasten. Then again, he was so hard that his cock might be capable of tearing its way out. 'Star whipped a knife from somewhere, which made Ric jump with something that wasn't totally terror at the thought of a blade near some body parts he really didn't want to lose, especially not now. He almost came at the sound of cloth quickly and softly parting under the very sharp edge, then bit his lip as 'Star's callused hand gripped his cock. Good, so good, too good. Had to hold back, holding back, had to hold back....

It felt so wonderfully wrong to have someone else pumping him. Backward. But better that way. 'Star's strong, sure hand worked him expertly, and he could only thrust into it. At some point 'Star had unfastened his own pants, and Ric could occasionally feel 'Star's cock rub the tip of his. God.

He had to come. He had, like, zero endurance at the moment. But he didn't want to, not yet. "I have to... hold back."

"No. Give it to me. I can take it, Julio."

"Let me do you."

"No. This is for you."

The words along with the touch pulled him over. All the tension in him snapped and released in a rush of pleasure, so like how his power felt when he let it go all the way that it terrified him for a moment. But 'Star just took his thrusts and stood there pressed close to him, safe, untouched by any of Ric's destructive force. Feral and tender all at once, 'Star kissed him into further senselessness.

Ric felt for 'Star's cock, needing to share this rushing feeling of boneless happiness, and found it. 'Star came immediately, almost as soon as he touched him, shouting his name, which did a lot of good for his ego.

'Star gave him a wry look and said, his voice low and throaty, "I suppose that you're not aware that your hands vibrate."

"Uh, yeah. I mean I wasn't. I have a possible future career as a sextoy?"

'Star snarled. Maybe not. At least not as someone else's sextoy.

Cool.

Ric leaned against the wall, and 'Star leaned against him, their foreheads touching. Any of the others could walk over at any moment, and Ric didn't give a flying fuck. He'd never felt so good and loose.

Once thinking started up again, Ric said, "I thought you didn't know anything about this stuff."

"I researched, unwilling to come into this unprepared. I wanted to be able to please you." 'Star nibbled Ric's ear. "I spent a great deal of time watching porn and masturbating."

Ric coughed. "You martyr."

"I learned some things of value, but mostly I saw dubious medical practices, unlikely interrogation techniques, far more people with the surnames of 'Rock' and 'Steel' than I've ever met...."

"Fuck, don't make me laugh like this."

"I'm also inclined to think that those men are stretched more than your average male, or so my own self-experimentation leads me to believe. Then again, you have called me 'tight-assed' in the past."

Ric couldn't breathe and felt his cock twitch. "You want that?"

To Ric's relief, 'Star didn't misinterpret his vague question. "In the future, yes. Do you?"

"Hell yes." This kind of training he could deal with.

 

### End


End file.
